El Tutorial
Esta es una traducción completa del tutorial del juego. La versión original en inglés está aquí. Es recomendable leerlo, pues contiene todo lo que necesitas saber para iniciar el juego. Planea una ruta Tu equipo (squad) de 3 sobrevivientes está marcado en el mapa por un ícono rojo con una pica (como las usadas en juegos de naipes). Haz click en un lugar cercano a tu equipo y haz click en el botón Ir (GO). No vayas muy lejos, moverse es cansado y peligroso. Sólo da un paso. Recompensa: Misión para saquear un almacén de objetos de emergencia de NECRA. Cada paso aumenta la fatiga y el miedo, dependiendo de la densidad-z (observa el diagrama colocado a la derecha de la pantalla del PDA. El miedo y la fatiga causan heridas. Busca el ícono del equipo en tu mapa. Da click en algún lugar del mapa cerca de tu equipo. No te alejes demasiado, y trata de evitar areas de alta densidad-z. Una línea negra aparecerá. Ésta es la ruta que seguirá tu equipo. Da click en Ir! para enviarlos por la ruta. Da click en Continuar (CONTINUE) si la ruta tiene más de una etapa. Ahora haz completado tu primer ruta. Saquea un almacén de NECRA Ahora que sabes como moverte, un almacén de NECRA ha sido entregado cerca del lugar de tu equipo. Encuentra el ícono y da click en él. Saldrá un nuevo menú. Da click en Planear Ruta Hacia Aquí (Plan Route Here). Cuando llegues, haz click en el ícono de nuevo y escoge Administrar Inventario (Manage Inventory). Arrastra todo lo que haya ahí hacia tu mochila. Esas eran provisiones de emergencia. Contienen comida, agua e incluso un arma. Recompensa: ¡Una misión para rescatar a un sobreviviente! Busca el marcador de misiones en tu mapa. Da click en el ícono y planea una ruta hacia él. Continua para progresar. Cuando el equipo llegue al lugar, haz click de nuevo en el ícono y haz click en "Administrar inventario" (Manage Inventory). Deberías ver objetos a la derecha y a tus miembros del equipo a la izquierda. El color del objeto indica su categoría. Toma todos los objetos arrastrándolos hacia tus miembros del equipo. ¡Rescata un Sobreviviente! ¡Has recibido una Transmisión! El lugar de un Sobreviviente pidiendo ayuda ha sido subido a tu PDA Localiza al sobreviviente en tu mapa, planea una ruta, haz click en el ícono y Administra el Equipo (Manage Team). Arrastra al sobreviviente al equipo. Pista: Si no ves la misión de transmisión, aleja el zoom hasta que puedas verla. Recompensa: ¡La oportunidad de obtener otro miembro para el equipo y fortalecer a tu grupo! Busca el siguiente marcador de misión en tu mapa. Haz click en el ícono y escoge "Planear una routa hacia aquí". Continua para progresar. Cuando el equipo esté ahí, haz click en el ícono y escoge "Administrar el equipo" (Manage Team). Los miembros de tu equipo estarán a la izquierda. El nuevo sobreviviente estará a la derecha. Arrastra al nuevo personaje hacia tu equipo para completar la misión. ¡Escóndete! A veces deberás dejar a tus sobrevivientes desatendidos. Diles que se Escondan (Just Hide), localizado debajo de tu PDA, y encontrarán un lugar seguro. Un basurero, una escalera de emergencia o incluso la parte de arriba de un camión. Esconderse es útil para planear rutas largas e intrincadas alreadedor de areas de alta densidad. Pista: ¿No vez la opción de Esconderse (Just Hide)? Necesitas moverte fuera de tu Lugar de Misión previo para que el enlace aparezca. Recompensa: Un paquete de seis cervezas para tus personajes. Comerán y beberán cuando lo necesiten. Ve al mapa. Podrías necesitar moverte si estabas dentro de un lugar. Verás a tu equipo en una lista bajo el mapa. Podrías necesitar mover la página hacia abajo. La parte superior de el menú de estatus del equipo muestra dónde esta tu equipo actualmente. Debería haber la opción de "Esconderse". Da click en el botón. Tu equipo se esconderá. El ícono de tu equipo cambiará al de un ícono de pausa Desarolla Habilidades Tus sobrevivientes son gente ordinaria en un mundo extraordinario, pero pueden aprender a sobrevivir. El menú Habilidades (Skills) se encuentra a la derecha del botón Mapas (Maps) en la parte superior de la página. Gasta algunos Puntos de Supervivencia (Survival Points) en una habilidad y Confirma a la derecha. ¡No te apresures! Quizá quieras leer los Foros o la Wiki para ver guias de como gastar tus puntos. Los enlaces están en la parte superior de la página. ¡Asegúrate de estar escondido! Recompensa: Un baseball bat para golpear algunas cabezas. Va bien con la habilidad Skull Crusher. Haz click en el nombre de un personaje. Puedes hacer esto desde el mapa, o dar click en el enlace de "Comando" (Command) en el menú superior para ver una lista de todos tus personajes. Verás la Tarjeta de Identificación NECRA del personaje. Da click al enlace de "Habilidades" (Skills) en el menú de la izquierda. Tus personajes comienzan sin tener conocimentos especiales. Skull Crusher es una buena habilidad para desarollar primero. Encontrarás esto bajo "Combate". Las habilidades se desarrollan arrastrando el menú deslizante. Posiciona el cursor sobre la barra hasta que el ícono se vuelva rojo, y arrástralo hacia la derecha. El costo en SP será mostrado. Da click en "Confirmar" para desarollar la habilidad y completar este paso del tutorial. ¡Hora de saquear! Puedes buscar provisiones en muchos lugares. Hay una tienda de la cruz roja abandona cerca. Planea una ruta y escoge "Buscar" (Scavenge) ¡Ten cuidado! SCUGS escogerá una ruta directa sin prestar atención a la densidad-z. Quizá debas ver el mapa y cuidadosamente preparar una ruta por tu cuenta. La densidad-z roja puede ser fatal rápidamente. Recompensa: Un bono de 20 Puntos de supervivencia por tu primer búsqueda. Planea una ruta a la tienda de la cruz roja marcada con este ícono. Cuando tu equipo esté allí, haz click en el ícono y selecciona "Buscar" (Scavenge) de la lista de opciones. Haz click en el botón de "Buscar" (Scavenge) para buscar el en lugar. Puedes buscar tanto como quieras, pero cada búsqueda incrementa la fatiga. Los objetos encontrados serán puestos directamente en la mochila del personaje que los encuentre, pero puedes administrar tu inventario en el lugar. Pista: La lista de íconos del mapa te ayudará a identificar otros lugares. Haz click en el pequeño botón plateado en la esquina superior derecha del mapa para ver la lista. Escribe en un muro Tus sobrevivientes pueden escribir en el muro de cualquier refugio NECRA o en los lugares. ¡Deja tu marca! Puedes usarlo para alejar intrusos fuera de tu territorio, o sólo decirle a todos lo increíble que eres. Necesitas "ver adentro" (Look inside) para ver el muro. Recompensa: ¡Un bono de 10 Puntos de supervivencia! Ve a un lugar, si no estás en uno. Haz clcik en "Ver adentro del lugar" (Look inside location) desde el mapa o la lista de enlaces en la parte superior de Administrar Inventario, Administrar Equipo o Buscar. Introduce algún texto en la caja llamada "Grafiti en este lugar" (Graffiti at this location). Da click en "Escribe en el muro" (Write on the wall) para enviar tu mensaje. Cualquiera que visite este lugar podrá ver tu mensaje. Haz un refugio Tus sobrevivientes se han esforzado. Es hora de dejarlos descansar del miedo, la fatiga y cualquier herida que tengan. Haz click en "Hacer refugio" (Make safehouse) debajo del mapa. ¿Indícales que pongan barricadas en un departamento y descansen! Necesitan algunas horas para recuperarse. Tómate tu tiempo para leer los foros y la wiki, y después haz click en el ícono de Comando arriba, y luego en en gran botón naranja que dice "Haz click para revisar el estado de recuperación" (Click to check character recovery status) Recompensa: ¡Tu primer refugio es gratis! Te reembolsaremos los 10 Puntos de Supervivencia y te daremos 40 más. Ve al mapa y asegúrate que tu equipo no esté dentro de un lugar o refugio. Planea una ruta hacia donde quieras que esté tu refugio. Una vez que tu equipo este "Afuera" (revisa su estado bajo el mapa), haz click en la opción "Hacer un refugio" (Make safehouse) bajo el mapa. Toma diez minutos hacer las barricadas de un refugio básico. Tus personajes podrían sentir miedo durante este tiempo, pero estarán seguros dentro de su nuevo refugio y ocupados asegurando la entrada. El hexágono alrededor del refugio muestra el territorio que cubre. Cualquier lugar dentro de esta área recibirá un bono para la búsqueda, mientras que ningún otro jugador clame la misma área... ¿Defiende el refugio! Cada refugio tiene un valor de integridad. Éste disminuye con el tiempo, mientras los zombies exploran las defensas. Asigna a uno de tus personajes para defender tu refugio. Recompensa: ¡8 Créditos NECRA gratuitos para gastar en objetos premium! "Administra el equipo" en tu refugio (necesitas haber construido tu propio refugio, los refugios NECRA no necesitan defensas). Verás una caja a la derecha que tiene el número de defensores requerido. Arrastra a uno de tus personajes a la caja. Este personaje ahora defenderá el refugio. No se recuperarán de la fatiga o el miedo pues necesitan estar en guardia. Gasta tus Créditos NECRA The hemos dado 8 Créditos NECRA. Cámbialos por algunas medicinas para ayudar a tus personajes a recuperarse un poco más rápido de lo usual. Recompensa: ¡5 Créditos NECRA para gastarlos en lo que quieras! Busca el balance de Créditos NECRA en el menú superior y da click en él. Busca en "Paquetes Especiales" ('Special Bundles') al fondo del menú a la izquierda. Encuentra el Kit de Tratamiento de Shock (Shock Treatment Kit) y da click en el botón 'Comprar' (Buy). ¡Eso es! Ahora ve a la siguiente fase del tutorial para usar tus medicinas. Usa las medicinas Tras completar el último paso del tutorial, deberías tener algunas anfetaminas, benzodiazepinas y morfina. Usa estas drogas para reducir la fatiga, el miedo y las heridas. Recompensa: Una Caja de Jugo (Box of Juice) para cada uno de tus sobrevivientes por tomar su medicina Puedes aplicar las medicinas desde muchas páginas. Bajo el mapa, la página de búsqueda, la lista de sobrevivientes o la página de estadísticas del sobreviviente. Encuentra un personaje que necesite recuperarse de la fatiga, el miedo o de una herida. Encuentra el enlace del código de tres letras que representan las medicinas. Las Anfetaminas (AMP) alivian la fatiga, las Benzodiazepinas (BEN) ayudan a controlar el miedo. La Morfina (MOR) curará una herida. Haz click en el código de tres letras para completar este paso. Escribe una biografía Sabes sus nombres, sus ocupaciones e incluso su tipo sanguíneo. ¿Pero cuál es la verdadera historia detrás de tus personajes? Te hemos dejado eso a ti... Recompensa: Una Barra de Caramelo (Candy Bar) gratis para uno de tus personajes. Haz click en el nombre de un personaje para ir a la página de su Identificación NECRA. La página de la biografía está a la derecha de su identificación. Escribe alguna información sobre el personaje. Quizá algo sobre su vida antes del apocalípsis, o sus metas. Las biografías de los personajes serán visibles para otros jugadores cuando estén en un refugio o en otras muchas ocasiones, así que puedes divertirte un poco en estas mini historias. Marcar lugares Si te encuentras un lugar interesante, puedes marcarlo para explorarlo en el futuro. Haz click en el lugar y márcalo. Ve a la página del mapa y encuentra un lugar que desees marcar. Haz click en el lugar y selecciona "Marcar lugar" (Mark location). Puedes ver los lugares que haz marcado en el panel lateral. Usa el pequeño botón plateado para cambiar las vistas si no puedes verlos. Hacer click en la dirección de un lugar de la lista enfocará el mapa sobre él. Puedes quitar un lugar marcado haciendo lick en el ícono y seleccionando "Borrar marca del lugar" (Clear location mark). Sólo puedes marcar diez lugares. Recompensa: ¡Tu primera tarjeta coleccionable de NECRA! Ellas dan bonos a tus sobrevivientes. Asignar tarjetas NECRA Tus sobrevivientes encontrarán tarjetas NECRA cuando se muevan. Esas útiles tarjetas fueron distribuídas por NECRA para prepararse para la crisis. Recompensa: ¡Una segunda tarjeta para añadir a tu colección! Da click en "Tarjetas" (Infocards) en el menú superior. Está a la derecha, entre "Facción" (Faction) y "Rankings". Verás una lista de tus personajes a la izquierda. Tus tarjetas están a la derecha. Arrastra las tarjetas hacia tus personajes para asignárselas. La tarjeta no será perdida si el personaje muere y puedes mover las tarjetas tanto como lo desees. ¡Actualiza la página para conseguir la segunda tarjeta otorgada por completar este paso! Crea un segundo equipo Cuando alcanzes el nivel 3 puedes tener un segundo equipo activo. Consigue algo de SP buscando objetos si aún no estás en nivel 3, y después ve si puedes crear otro equipo. Recompensa: La localización de un sobreviviente para poner en tu segundo equipo. Una vez que estés en nivel 3, pon a tu equipo en un lugar o un refugio. Escoge "Administrar equipo" del menú bajo el mapa o dando click en el marcador del lugar. Deberías ver el enlace "Crear un equipo aquí" (Create a squad here) sobre tus personajes. Da click en él y da un nombre a tu nuevo equipo. Puedes transferir los sobrevivientes que quieras a tu segundo equipo. Los equipos vacíos pueden ser borrados desde la página de equipos. Envía un mensaje Observa si puedes establecer contacto con otro jugador enviándole un mensaje. O puedes enviar un mensaje a "Projekt" o a "Jungly" (Somos nosotros, los programadores). ¡Recompensa: Un bono de 10 Puntos de Supervivencia! Haz click en tu enlace de "Buzón" (Inbox) en el menú superior, Encuentra y haz click en el enlace "Componer" (Compose) en en menú izquierdo. Escriber el nombre del jugador al que desees enviar un mensaje. Escribe algún texto en el mensaje. ¡Haz click en "Enviar" (Send) y ya está listo! Hora de ponerse competitivo El alcanzar el nivel 6 acivará el localizador de señales de emergencia de NECRA. Esto te permitirá recibir transmisiones de los sobrevivientes. ¡Compite con otros operativos y recolecta más sobrevivientes! Recompensa: ¡Un bono de 100 Puntos de Supervivencia! Mientras viajas, busca los marcadores rojos de transmisiones que indican que un sobreviviente necesita ser rescatado. Haz click en el enlace de "Misiones" (Missions) en el menú superior para ver si hay alguna cerca. Tanto las misiones privadas como las transmisiones serán señaladas aquí. Escoge una transmisión para añadir a tu cuaderno de misiones. Estas serán mostradas en el panel lateral del mapa. Ve a la página del mapa y haz click en la transmisión para encontrar el marcador correspondiente. Planea una ruta hacia el lugar de la transmisión y recoge a los sobrevivientes. ¡Buena suerte! Crea un almacén secreto Crea un almacén secreto en los refugios NECRA. Estos pueden tener objetos cuyo peso total sea hasta 4kg. ¡Debes estar por lo menos en nivel 7 para crear un almacén! Create a stash at NECRA safehouses. These can hold up items up to 4kg. You must be at least level 7 to create a stash! Recompensa: Algo útil para esconder en tu nuevo almacén. Una escopeta Mossberg 590 y una caja de 25 cartuchos. Ve a un refugio NECRA. Escoge "Administrar Inventario". Haz click en "Crear almacén aquí" (Create stash here). El almacen será creado bajo la caja de objetos normal a la derecha. ¡Actualiza la página para recibir tu recompensa! Mejora un Refugio Hay montones de cosas que puedes hacer para mejorar tus refugios. La mayoría requieren algún objeto que puede ser encontrado en lugares específicos. Encuentra un Kit de Primeros Auxilios (First Aid Kit) y haz una enfermería... Recompensa: ¡100 Puntos de Supervivencia! Debes haber creado un refugio para mejorarlo. Encuentra un hospital, una estación de bomberos u otro edificio de servicios de emergencia. Podría tomar algo de tiempo. Cuando encuentres un lugar apropiado, busca en él hasta que encuentres un Kit de Primeros Auxilios. Podrías no tener suerte la primera vez, pero si sigues intentando en diferentes edificios deberías poder encontrar uno. Regresa a tu refugio con tu objeto de mejora. Escoge "Mejorar refugio" (Upgrade safehouse) del menú dentro del refugio. La mejora de Enfermería (Infirmary) debería estar disponible. ¡Instálala para completar este paso y el tutorial"